the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Volha
Volha is a former Animalian revolutionary and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Maned Wolf and though she is a part of Olga's faction she is shown to be a lot more sophisticated than her friend Nadzeya off the battlefield. When she is not with Olga and off the battlefield she wears a dark green dress, a thin brown belt across her waist and black slip on shoes. When she is with Olga though she wears a grey T-Shirt, black leggings, white trainer socks and running trainers. Personality Volha and Nadzeya are shown to be one of the closest of friends the resistance has known, and like her friend she is strongly patriotic. Because of the fact she joins Olga's faction she is often one of those fighters who are with Radmila and frequently gets on her bad side alongside Gorana and a few others. Because of her strong patriotic personality she is considered to be friendlier with Slavic allies than Turkish ones especially thanks to Azra who refuses to, at first, let any of her fighters mix with Slavic fighters in the A.M.S. Unlike the more sympathetic Gorana Volha is commonly on her leader's good side because of her patriotism whilst Gorana is not and more sympathetic, whether that leader is either Radmila or Olga and sometimes Tatyana. Because she is very close friends with Nadzeya the two girls are frequently seen with each other the same way Vesna and Dunja are always seen together and the same for Tatyana and Gulnara. Her attire also leads to her being more sophisticated than most of her friends and as well as Slavic allies Volha is a lot more friendly with Sri Lankan allies than some of her allies that are Muslims and because of this she is a common participant in rituals most of them she creates herself, Nadzeya and others also say of Volha "wherever there's a parade involving the A.M.S or the whole resistance except their leaders she'll always be there.", like others she is proud of the A.M.S and the resistance to the end. Role Alongside her friend Nadzeya Volha is one of only two Belarusians in the Animalian military students and also serves with Nadzeya under Olga whilst still maintaining a friendship with fellow A.M.S member Yordanka. Volha is also a participant in the last battle between the resistance and the Animalian Junta commonly referred to as the Animalian civil war which is a major failure for the resistance as the L.O.A, the Mujahideen and the A.R.A are forced to retreat whilst the other resistance fighters are captured and either imprisoned or interred with a lot of fighters being executed and only two resistance fighters getting out of captivity alive: Hunter and Charlotte when they are both exiled to Argentina. Whilst her fellow fighters are sent to concentration camps Volha and the A.M.S is sent to Bronzeley prison. Once inside her cell she is quickly subdued and taped into the tightest hogtie she could ever imagine and is left like that until the invasion of Animalia by the Fox Junta and their allies and the liberation of the detention centers, prisons and concentration camps. Then and only then is Volha released from captivity, when the A.M.S members and other fighters are released from prison the organizations are rehabilitated and the members are rewarded by the Fox Junta.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes